


Breaking Silence

by blxck_heart



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Harry, BDSM, Bad Parenting, Ballet Dancer Louis, Belts, Bottom Louis, Bullied Louis, Burnplay, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Dark Harry, Double Anal Penetration, Drug Addiction, Drug-Induced Sex, Flower Child Louis, Hate to Love, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealous Harry, Jealous Zayn, Louis-centric, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mute Harry, NSFW Art, Oblivious Louis, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Prostitute Louis, Puppy Liam, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Underage Prostitution, Zayn Malik & Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxck_heart/pseuds/blxck_heart
Summary: High school student, Louis William Tomlinson is the perfect pupil.He's the type of student that comes to school everyday, excels in all his studies. And is always respectful towards teachers, staff, and fellow classmates... well... (sometimes). But, there is one '' small '' inaccuracy I seem to have forgotten to inform you of... see;Louis' a slut.That's right. He's a whore who wouldn't object to the idea of sex if offered, (with a price that is). But understand he needs the money for... purposes.And fooling around with his fellow class-men seems to be the only way he knows how to obtain it.One afternoon a tall, lanky, curly haired lad stumbles into the art room preparing to finish up his painting for the upcoming "Frozen in time" art contest.He expected the room to be empty. Absent of human existence. But instead finds a half naked, feathery haired boy getting fucked into oblivion at his painting station...Follow the story of a green eyed loner and the promiscuous blue eyed ' slut ' as the two discover the importance of having that special person in your life, who lights up your world like nobody else.





	1. This is Me

**Author's Note:**

> New idea. New story.

* * *

 

I'm gently awoken by a soft chime sounding from my phone as it vibrates along my bedside table.

Rolling onto my side I idly reach out towards the electronic device. Turning off the alarm within a few seconds.

My lungs inflate with a deep breath of air as I stretch my limbs out in all directions for about two seconds. Soon my feet hit the white plush and I'm leisurely walking towards the shower located in my room.

Steam slowly fills the lavatory as I brush my teeth as the water progressively gets torrid. Once done I carefully undress. Slowly stepping into the basin to roast happily under a steamy blanket of hot water.

I delicately wash at my skin. Making careful notice to not touch the newly formed bruises that littered across my body.

My tormentors not having taken it easy on me. I mean it's not like they ever would.

Because that's... this is my punishment for being a _' dirty whore.'_

The soapy foam burns at the skin as it seeps into my cuts. But I ignore the sting of my gashes. Fading into my dull thoughts as the water continues to trickle down my battered limbs.

My thoughts, colorless...

My surroundings turning into nothing but a misty illusion as I think of the question I ask myself every waking day.

"Why me?"

It's forty-five minutes later when I finally step out of my now cold shower.

Numbly walking into my bedroom heading towards my small closet. Blindly grabbing a pair of red skinny jeans, a striped shirt, and my signature white toms.

Looking into my white antique vanity, I don't even flinch nor do I gasp at the black eye that attorns my features.

Instead I simply grab my makeup kit and cover up the atrocious bruise, with a bit of difficulty.

Once I've completed the task of applying my makeup, I ruffle my hair a little adding a bit of dry shampoo giving it life, that I deem myself somewhat presentable.

_For a cock sucker_.

I go downstairs into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of fruit and a strawberry cheesecake greek yogurt.

Sitting at the dinning table I quietly consume my small breakfast. Careful not to make even a peep of noise. Not wanting to awaken mother.

She wouldn't be too happy if I ruined her beauty sleep...

Mom doesn't cook anymore because she "can't be bothered with my needs" and believes that I'm, "old enough to take care of my own fucking problems."

Even though I'm only a "sorry ass excuse for a sixteen year old boy" -in the eleventh grade, who can't even make microwaved oatmeal without it burning or splattering everywhere.

I'm used to all the insults and her constantly belittling me.

I know she doesn't mean it. But a person can only take so much and now I'm- I'm just kind of numb to it all. I guess.

Glancing at the clock I see that it reads 7:15am. School starts at 8:45. I have to get there early to avoid the bullies from giving me my "daily dosage beat down."

Quickly standing to my feet, I make my way into the living room grabbing my denim jacket from the coat rack and my skateboard leaning against the wall. Discreetly heading out the door.

Outside I steadily cruise down the sidewalk with my earbuds in. Listening to the serene sounds of ' Boulevard of broken dreams ' by Green Day, my favorite band.

Their actually one of the very few bands that helped me to be where I am today.

Alive.

As I continue riding towards my destination my mind drifts back into those morbid thoughts. But this time there's no voice inside my head debating why I'm here or what I should do.

There's not even a positive voice this time it's... just not there.

The whole thing happens on autopilot, and before I know it I'm already entering the school gates. Pulling out my iPhone I check the time. 7:35 it reads.

Meaning I have an hour and thirty-five minutes to wait it out in the library and after that ten minutes to get to my first period class, English IIIH.

Entering the scarce building of about tweenty-three students I hastily make way down the halls in search of the schools reference center. Located in the very back of the faculty.

Stepping foot inside my safe haven I enthusiastically greet the schools librarian Mrs. Saints- _oh the irony_ , who merrily returns my greeting with an air kiss.

She's such a doll, her.

Venturing further into the library I immediately find what it was I'm looking for. A table stationed in the far back corner of the room. A spot where barely anyone comes to because it's hidden behind the large masses of bookshelves.

Sitting I reach into my rucksack taking out my most favorite book. " **The Life and Career of David Beckham** ", because... you know, he's my role model and all. And h-he's also quite fit, you know. For a 41 year old man.

But no one needed to know that.

Eleven chapters in my phone vibrates. Signalling me to check my notifications and it's a text. From my best mate, Zayn.

 

 

 

 

> From: Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  -Lou! BRO!  
>  Message received: 8:16am.  
>  Message read: 8:17am.
> 
> To: Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -Zen.  
>  Message sent: 8:17am.

 

 

 

 

> From: Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  -Liams being mean to me!  
>  Make'em stop, LoUuUe  
>  Message sent: 8:18am.  
>  Message read: 8:18am.

 

' _Why are they always like this?_ ' I think to myself, chuckling at my friends juvenile antics.

 

 

 

 

> To: Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -Im gonna put us all in group text, Z. Please hang on a sec...  
>  Message sent: 8:19am.

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  -Li, what're you doing to Zayn?

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -He started it!

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -Did not.

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -Did too.

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -Did nooot!

 

 

 

 

> To: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -You guuuys ! !  
>  Li, what did Z do?

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -Why does it automatically have to be me who started it?

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -Because your Zayn.

 

 

 

 

> To: Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -Because your a Bradford bad boy, therefore you started it!

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -Fuck you both

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -Ha

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -Zayn keeps hitting meeee

 

 

 

 

> To: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -Liam, where's Zayn

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)
> 
> -Here

 

 

 

 

> To: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -Zayn, stop hitting Liam !

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -I could, but I don't wanna. He makes it too easy  >:-J

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -Lou! Zayns still hitting meeee

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -No I'm not

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -He's lying

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -Am not

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -Are toooo

 

 

 

 

> To: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -I swear, you both act like children

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -Nuhuh

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -Just last week you were calling me daddy.

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -Wait Lou!
> 
> That's our thing! We made a promise that I was the only one you called daddy!

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -Well now that tittle has been passed down to me. Isn't that right princess.

 

 

 

 

> To: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -Yes daddy, Li?

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -No. Lou I'm daddy!  
>  Call me daddy!

 

 

 

 

> To: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -Yes daddy, Z.

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -What the fuck Zayn

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -We already did that Leeyum

 

 

 

 

> To: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -Um guys... yeah I'm still here ya'kno

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -You can join in too. Its not like we've never did it before

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -Right

 

 

 

 

> To: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -Oh my god

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -Ha! You were screaming that too

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -lol you totally were!!

 

 

 

 

> To: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -you guys are such 8==D's

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -Eh... mines alil bigger than that

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -Mines thicker

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -Pics or it didn't happen
> 
>  
> 
> To: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -Leeyum ! !

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -Wait. I'm sending one now!

 

 

 

 

> To: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -Zayn Javadd Malik you better not!

 

Downloading image...

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -Too late XD

 

 

 

 

> To: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -Z, I'm begging you mannn !

 

Loading image...

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)

;P 

 

 

 

>   
>  To: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -.....

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -I know speechless

 

 

 

 

> To: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -It's...

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -Its fucking green!?

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -Its the size that counts

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -Actually its what you do with it, seeing as mines already fairly large.
> 
>  
> 
> To: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -Liam ! Zayn !

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -lol sorry, Lou. Forgot your still innocent

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -In some ways. But thats ok, because we love our Boobear!

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -That's right princess.

 

 

 

 

> To: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -I hate you both !

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Liam)  
>  -Love you too, baby! Oh yeah where are you now?

 

 

 

 

> To: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  From: Loubaby  
>  -Hiding in the library... ya'know like usual.

 

 

 

 

> From: Lipie, Zaynie Boi  
>  To: Loubaby  
>  (Zayn)  
>  -Aw lou! We're on our way now to get you. It's like five minutes before classes start!

 

Glancing at the top right of my phones screen I note, it's 8:40!

Texting a quick o.k. I grab my rucksack slinging it over my shoulders and bolt to the front of the library quickly finding Liam. Zayn right behind him.

I blow a goodbye kiss in Mrs. Saints direction and speedily walk my way out of the library with my two best mates leading the way.

As we continue walking towards our destination, I kept getting this nagging feeling that I've forgotten something.

But shake it off as nothing of importance.


	2. Beginning of reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bul·ly  
> ˈbo͝olē/  
> verb  
> gerund or present participle: bullying
> 
> :use superior strength or influence to intimidate (someone), typically to force him or her to do what one wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [< A/n: Louis in this book will look, sound, and act like 2011-2012 Louis. So rather than how he looks now, which is daddy asf, just think back to twink Lou.>]

* * *

 

 It's second period and I have class with three of my tormentors. In total there's an estimate of about seven to eight individuals who bedevil my life; and are making my learning difficult.

See, it's really hard trying to concentrate when every two seconds your being assaulted by an assorted array of spit balls, bitten off erasers, & pencil shavings.

I know I should tell the teachers that I'm being picked on by my classmates, but I made that mistake before.

And after getting two fractured ribs, a dislocated jaw, and me pissing blood for a solid week _(while on_ the _ground several feet found their way onto my stomach and sides)_ I've learned the art of keeping my mouth shut.

Though on the bright side, I have my two personal bodyguards that would drop any and everything they're doing just to come to my defense if needed.

But, sometimes I don't tell them when I need their aid...

Simply because I don't like the fact that they're risking their safety by fighting my battles.

That's just not fair to Liam nor Zayn. I love them both far too much and I'd never wish harm on neither of those boys.

Those two are my precious, precious boys. My two and onlys.

Second period ends just as I'm finishing up my chemistry homework, seeing as I've already taught myself the work our teacher was lecturing us all about. So, I figured I'd get started on my home learning before I get back home.

Standing from my desk, I shakily exit the classroom. Knowing full well my ruffians were going to strike at any giving second. And what do you know;

as if on queue. I'm immediately being slammed against hallway lockers by none other than Calvin Harris. His other two henchmen shadowing behind.

"Where'ya running off to slut?" Calvin smiles, tauntingly. Momentarily enjoying sinful thoughts of all the fun he's going to have once he's finished with his prey.

 _'Liam!'_ My brain calls out. Somehow believing him to be the real Bruce Wayne. The courageous super hero that always seems to be in the right place at the right time. But he's not here right now...

"I-i gotta get to class C-cal." I stammer. Making sure to keep my head down as not to upset him.

Calvin doesn't like it when I look him in the eye without permission being granted. I learned this the hard way and I'm not making that mistake a fourth time. My body hurts just remembering it.

"What'd ya just say?" he spits. Repeatedly slamming my small frame against the cold- _rough_ metal exterior.

 _'Please! Zayn?!'_ My thoughts cry once more. Hoping that it could somehow send out some type of distress signal or something!

"C-cal?" I state hesitantly questioning both him and myself.

Did I make a mistake? Why's he so mad? He's gonna hit me and I don't even know what I did wrong!

"Are we friends Lewis." he asks, purposely pronouncing my name wrong. Well at least I think he is seeing as we've known each other since primary school.

"M-my names not Lew-is its Lou-"

"Did I ask you that, Nancy!"

"W-well-" I stutter. Extremely afraid of making him even more upset.

"Don't you fucking make me ask twice." Calvin threatens.

"N-no." I murmur. At this he smirks and asks, "No what, whore?" Clearly enjoying the fear that radiates from my very being.

 _'Liam, Zayn please!_ I'm _scared!'_ I inwardly mewl. Why's he so mean to me? We used to be so close. He was my first and ever best mate...

Close to tears I managed to snivel out a quite, "no s-sir." And at my correction he smiles if only just a bit. Eyes crinkling at the sides.

"That's my good little princess." he praises. Finally releasing my shirt to ruffle at my fringe. The sudden action succeeds in rising a shudder out of me.

"And your not going to your next class because your skipping with us three." Calvin simpers gesturing to himself then the two sidekicks.

"Isn't that right lads."

"Right!" they exclaim in usion. Sick smirks present on their features.

"B-but I really can't." I whine.

"Need to get t-to my calculus class. There's this big te-st you see. And I can't-" he doesn't let me continue as those once gentle strokes become merciless tugs.

The sudden surge of anger growing, _doubling_ in size at my reluctance.

"And theres three big cocks that need tending to. So why don't you just shut the fu-"

Calvin doesn't get finish his sentence because Liam suddenly appears just behind him. Hand tightly enclosed around Calvin's wrist.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Harris. And while your at it, let go of my Lou." Liam snarls with a twist of Calvin's wrist.

The act resulting in my hair being savagely mangled by the barbarous move. The unbeknownst act resulting in tears to spring down my face. Because by gods, it hurts so much.

"Li-liam..." I whimper. Eyes pleading for him to stop such torment. One look at me and he ceases all activity.

"Why don't you make me Payne." Calvin retorts stubbornly. Obviously forgetting what Liams capable of.

Like, does he have a death wish or something!

"Oh I could." Liam calmly states. Plastering the ever so infamous- _unhinged_ sinister smirk of his that always seems to triumph in frightening me if only just a bit...

But I know my Liam. He is as harmless as the Siberian husky I know he is.

"Trust me when I say that I could make you, Harris. And I'm pretty fucking sure you and your little bitch made crew all know it, aswell." he breathes. Voice both calm yet eerie and eye's unwavering. Gaze locked in with but one of my many tormentors.

"So hows about you lot not provoke me, mate." Liam declares. Forcefully bringing Calvin's other arm behind his back and slowly twisting.

At this point, Calvin's gone mute. Not speaking. This may be a cause of him most likely soaking in Liams promise and actions; that he comes to a sudden conclusion.

"Take the fucking whore!" He balky snarls. Grunting and shoving me into Liams broad chest.

"I can always have'em when your finished." Calvin speaks. Irately dismissing himself.

But just as he rounds the corner he pauses in step, whilst simultaneously turning his gaze my way.

Snickering to himself he bawls "bye, bye, baby slut." before blowing me a kiss and finally leaving both me and my companion in the now deserted hallway.

Liam makes a move to go after him, no doubt to teach Calvin a lesson as he calls them, but I grab onto the hem of his shirt.

Holding Liam back from doing something so redundant such as causing harm to Calvin and his army of followers. Fostering him to halt all brutal thoughts of violence.

You see, I don't like it when Liam gets upset. This sudden mood change, it leaves me feeling both dejected and distressed.

Why can't I control the fact that I am such a nuisance? Someone please provide me with the answer for I've no clue.

"Li-pie!" I wail. Burying my features into a firm chest. He reacts immediately. Crouching down to my pint size. Gently wrapping strong arms around a slim waist.

We stayed like this for a couple of minutes until my tears had officially ceased their leakage. Leaving my voice a complete wreak as I try to apologize to Liam for getting him caught up in my personal problems... yet again.

"I-i was so sca- scared, Li!" I whine like the big baby I am. Tightening my hold around his crew neck sweatshirt, I manumit all hidden fears as thoughts reek havoc on my poor desolate self.

I can't begin to tell you how much I despise myself right now...

"Shush, bear." he soothes. Leaving soft pecks at my forehead.

"Your okay. I'm here for you, Lou. And Zayn is too." he drawls. Whispering the last part in my ear but I barely catch it.

"Z and I... we're trying to protect you with everything we've got. You know that, right?" he hesitantly questions. And,

I'm currently at a loss for words because is he serious right now? Of course I know that they're doing everything within their power to help keep me safe. Happy. To keep me intact.

Carefully, I clasp tiny digits around Liams giant sized hands. Bringing both palms towards my heart, I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"I-i know you both try re-ally hard for my sake and I'm thankful to have you both as my best mates." I state, truthfully. Leaving lingering kisses on both palms.

This is my way of thanking the gods for blessing me with not one, but two beautiful beings that would never do anything to purposely harm me and love me unconditionally.

Glancing up at my best mate, I ask the question that's been on my mind for quite awhile now. Said question being,

"Where were you?" I pout. Jutting my bottom lip out and peering up at Liam through full lashes. Flimsy arms coming up to cross over my chest.

"You took an awfully long time getting here, Lee-yum!" I whine.

Deliberately drawling out Li's name as to show how upset I am with him. But, I can only stay mad at my daddy for such a short period of time. I love him far too much to ever stay displeased.

"Sorry, bear." he mutters. Lifting me off the ground placing a single hand beneath my bum, he continues.

"My teacher made me stay after class to talk about my... academics?" he speaks, though questionably.

"Why?" I question. Subconsciously wrapping succulent thighs around Li's long- _muscular_ torso and linking my arms around his strong neck.

"Your the schools number one center fielder. An straight A student and to top it all off; fellow victorian of Hillview Academy." I rattle on.

Listing accomplishment after never-ending accomplishmensent Liams managed to achieve, because the words he spoke made absolutely no sense!

"I know. I know." he nods approvingly with an shit eating grin.

"She just wanted me to give her some beef to put in her taco... but, I much rather prefer egg rolls." he cheekily states. Wiggling his eyebrows in an... I don't even know type of manner.

Why he is making his eyebrows move about like fuzzy caterpillars, I know not of. Unless... oh my goodness- _gracianious,_ Liams gone mad!

'Okay Louis. That was by far the stupidest idea you've ever thought of!' my conscience snickers.

'You know how Liam is with his weird sentencing. Just calm down and keep talking. We've survived this craziness before.' my thoughts consult and I take their advice. Attempting, with a bit of a stutter, to continue my conversation with my deranged friend.

"Bu-but lunch doesn't start un-til twelve. The hells she playing at?" I ask. Genuinely confused as to why Mrs. Smith would ask Liam for nosh instead of the lunch lady.

I mean that would have been the way I'd have done things, being as it is within her apartment to provide us with nourishment.

Besides Mrs. Smith knows Liam never brings neither lunchbox nor rucksack to school. In fact, Li brings nothing more than an pen and a single notebook for all his classes.

So how would asking him for meat in her taco sort out...' I wonder to no-one but myself. Lost in thought and genuinely confused on the situation.

Chuckling at my curiosity Liam declares, "I'll tell you later, alright?" pecking my button nose then repeating the act to the very corner of thin lips.

"Promise?" I squeak. Holding my pinky out towards him with furrowed brows.

Liam playfully smirking as he links both our digits together, uttering a quiet- _sincere_ "Promise." as we kiss each other's knuckles.

"Alright, Li." I reply with a small heartfelt smile. Feeling much chipper than before.

"There's my Lou!" Liam smiles wildly. Affectionately ruffling my hair and messing up my fringe in the process. Resulting in loose strands covering practically my entire face.

I pout. Swatting at his big meanie hand. The act of pushing Liam causes him to erupt into a fit of laughter. Laughter I couldn't help but rolls my eyes at. _'Turdmuncher!'_

"Now come now. We've gotta hurry before Mr. Walsh yells at me... I mean _us_ again for being later than we already are." Liam chuckles. Beginning the walk to calculus with me still clinging onto broad shoulders as if I were a koala.

"Okay! Do... do you think Z's alright?" I mutter out the question. Feeling a tad bit, oh who am I kidding _extremely_ responsible for possibly causing Zayn unnecessary stress.

"He's alive, love. Judging by the fact that my phone has been vibrating against my thigh for the last say 15 minutes, I can safely conclude that Z's in full blown parental mode." he exasperates. Tone seemingly annoyed. But I know it's just an act.

Liam could never dislike Zayn. They're best mates. _We're_ best mates. The three of us!

"I'm sure he's pretty worried though." He mutters a little more to himself but I make out the hushed words.

"Sitting in a boring classroom. All alone without his two most favorite boys." Liam continues. Knowing full well that he's making the small boy in his arms even more guilty, but both know he's telling the truth.

Zayn might be big and bad, but he's a total mom. Well, not like my mom. But you get what I'm saying, yeah?

I don't want Zayn furrowing those perfectly arched brows of his over the simple fact of me making a mistake.

No, they should furrow themselves only over that one loose strand of hair that falls just perfectly over Zayns left eye, whenever he tries to quiff his hair.

Other than that, Zayn should have absolutely no reason as to cause early wrinkles to appear on that gorgeous face of his.

I will _not,_ under any circumstances let that happen to Britain  & Ireland's Next Top Model. Over my dead body!

"Well we better hurry before he gets even more upset." I giggle. Wiggling out of Liams strong hold and running off in the direction of Mr. Walshes class.

"Come on Lee-yum. Zayns waiting!" I call out over my shoulder. Not noticing when Liam fondly shakes his head at my ever present, childlike demeanour. And then, he's off...

Happily jogging behind his teeny- _tiny,_ precious friend as they scurry their way to class.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be in the hospital for a while due to problems concerning my pancreas. So all up-and-coming updates will be done by my intelligent little beta, Adriana.
> 
> Anywho, hope you've enjoyed! See'ya next time.
> 
> -Charliee


	3. Ignorance of Laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zouiam friendship, ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Authors note: In this chapter (and possibly many others to come) will be a combination of both Louis' and 3rd persons point of view.
> 
> If possible, just ignore the sudden character Pov changes (only when it says Louis or 3rd person P.o.v.)
> 
> Sooo yeah, if you do decide to continue reading I hope you aren't too confused! ]
> 
>  
> 
> But anyway... on with the story!

* * *

 

 

It's lunch time. And I'm leisurely sitting under the old cherry blossom tree, located just outside of the cafeteria rooms back door.

Positioned exactly ten feet away from the football field and teachers car lot. Waiting for Zayn and Liam to come back from their Spanish AP class.

It seems those two have gotten into a bit of mischief... again, for reasons I know not of. But I can think a few that'll take far too long to list out and explain.

Wanting to be polite and wait for my two mates to come and eat the specially made lunch I packed (I'd feel bad if I started munching away without the two of them), I rummage through my rucksack. Looking for my David Beckham autobiography.

But I can't seem to find it.

'That must have been what I left in the library that day!' I think to myself.

Pouting at the now empty backpack as I slowly begin to recall myself rushing out of the secret hideaway.

My precious book left stranded in the island that is my escape zone.

I think it'll still be there when I arrive tomorrow. Well... I hope.

Feeling a bit dejected, I reach into my pockets. Pulling out my iPhone and earbuds.

After two minutes of scrolling through hundreds of songs not finding anything even remotely appealing to listen to, I huff. Pressing shuffle.

Red Jumpsuits Apparatus 'face down' faintly sounds through my earplugs. And I hum at the immense feelings this songs lyrics seem to always put in me.

This song is the anthem of my life. Well, it would have been if I were brave enough to do the things the girl in this particular song did.

But I'm not brave like her. I'm not strong. I'm forgotten. Replaceable...

I'm nothing special. Trust me.

Though I may be nothing and no one, this particular song hits home for me. It gives me hope that things can change.

That I can change.

This song portrays an abusive relationship between two partners. In this case my mother/ bullies and I.

The male individual purposely causes hurt and pain upon his partner and she just... takes it.

She made it look so easy aswell. Simply taking the brutal beatings and accepting her lovers harsh words.

Ignoring all bruises and scars outlined onto her skin. Kind of like myself.

But unlike me she'd spoken, "I finally had enough!"

_Enough._

Enough torment. Enough of their constant pain. Enough of the physical, mental, and emotional abuse. Enough of everything, just-

**ENOUGH!**

I've certainly experienced physical pain in my life. Be it at home or in school. The same goes for my mental and emotional state of mind. No matter what I do, no matter where I go... I know you can't escape reality. Because, well that's just life. Isn't it?

I know that my idea of life and how it should be isn't too far diminished. Because I'm still here. And I'm still breathing. I'm-

"Loubear!" a voice screams. Making me jump 10 feet off the ground. Releasing a very _manly_ squeal.

"Dammit Li! I said to carefully let him know we're here. Not scare him half to bloody death!" chuckles Zayn.

Leisurely walking over to my shaking form, where he sits criss-cross style. Pushing my now disheveled fringe away from my eyes.

Man, do I need a proper hair cut.

You know, from a proper barber. Not my mother literally stabbing me in the head with scissors and repeatedly cutting my left ear, again.

I don't like when she offers to _'fix'_ my hair but it's not like I can say no to her, right?

I mean, she is my mother. It's just as the saying goes, _"mother knows best."_

Besides, I find it best to just do as she says.

That way the kicks and punches I get on a daily will lessen. That is... if she's high enough...

"But that would take away all the fun." Liam groans. Pursing his lips. He to has managed to somehow shuffle his way over to Zayn and I.

"Hey!" Louis huffs with sulky lips, crossing his arms "Don't be mean." he crys. But goes unheard.

Louis knows for a fact they heard him. They're just waiting on the right time to get at him. To dig him in.

"I get that Li. But you have to understand that our little Lou here is... fragile." Zayn cooes.

Once again ruffling at his friends feather-like fringe. Zayn, himself already knowing just how much Louis dislikes when people ruin his hairdo.

"I'm not ceramic. I won't break as easily." Lou mumbles to himself.

Swatting at Zayns semi-big hands. Voice rising a few octaves as he states matter of factly, "I'm not some fine China!"

Annnd, boom!

That's were the two kick off on their tomfoolery.

All of which consisted of creating as many bad jokes and puns as possible to annoy the little brown haired lad.

Zayn and Liams most favorite game to play. And Louis'... well, not so much.

"No. Your fine London."

Liam reacts almost instantly. Chuckling at the bad attempt of a joke. Head falling onto Louis' lap when he tries, though miserably to explain.

"Aha. Get it!? Cause your British!" he snickers. Clutching at his now rock hard belly.

"Oh hardy, har, har." Louis sarcastically remarks. Knowing exactly where this was all heading to. And let's just say, he didn't want to hear it today.

"Oh," Liam snickers. "Now he's a pirate!"

"Well blow me down." Zayn smirks.

Blessing the world with his infamous smirk that Louis momentarily dislikes. Wanting nothing more than to smack that smug grin off such a handsome face.

"They don't call me long John because my head's so big." Scratch that. He wants to smack Liam where the sun don't shine!

"Ya certainly put a shiver in me timber!"

"I sure would like to pillage yer booty."

"Wanna come back to my home port and see my dock?"

"Have you two quite finished?" Louis growls. Intending to sound deadly serious, but instead he ends up sounding more like a baby kitten purring for more milk.

"Nien!"

"Oh, come on! That's not even pirate talk, Li." Louis groans tiredly. Trying to push Liams heavy exterior off his thick little legs.

He succeeds. Well, kind of when Liam willingly rolls off of him instead using Louis rucksack to support his head.

"Well call me a landlubber, 'cause I'm about to plunder your Treasure Island." Zayn continues on with this annoying joke fest and Louis' had quite enough.

"Pardon me, but would ya mind if I fired me cannon through your porthole?"

"I'd love to drop anchor in your-"

"That's it!" he shouts.

Attempting to pack up his things, in order to leave his two annoying friends.

Louis' had about enough to hear with these idiots and their stupid puns.

He wants to get them back. And what better way to do that than playing a joke on 'em.

A small, harmless, little joke couldn't possibly hurt anyone... could it?

I mean, Louis' no Sam Pepper.

He's not going to pretend to off himself in front of his friends. No, never.

Just pretend that he's mad at them and storm off for a while. So everything should go just fine; right?

"I don't wanna be around you lot any longer." he continues. Lashing out at the two.

Causing several heads to turn their way. Watching. Gaping. _Craving_ to know just what could have possibly happened to set off the schools personal toilet.

Louis continued on with his rant. Something in his voice sounding deadly serious.

And the bad thing is he hadn't even taken note of said tone. Though unfortunately, the other two bodies sitting directly in front of him caught it with absolutely no time to spare.

It gets worse when Zayn reacts first, springing into action.

Pinning Louis on his back, whilst simultaneously fearing he'd find his blue eyed companion sprawled unconscious somewhere in the school grounds, again. In an even more horrid condition than last time.

"Wait no. Liams sorry!" he frets. Inwardly praying that his friend wasn't mad at him too much. And just stays where he is now.

Safe with him and Li.

"What!? You do remember someone saying, oh I don't know something along the words like; _' no, your fine London '_   because I do. And I sure as hell didn't say it!" comes Liams uptight remark.

Equally afraid of louis venturing around school grounds on his own without someone, preferably Zayn or himself supervising the lad. Because he to doesn't want any harm to come to the smaller boy.

And- _' what the... ah! Are they worried I'll actually go? I was just joking about leaving. Gotta tell them.'_ Louis thinks to himself.

As if just now realizing the now seriousness of the situation, he tries to sort the ill-affair out.

"Lads it's okay. I'm not- "

"See, Lou? He's sorry!" Zayn pleads. His tone desperate.

"No it's- " Louis tries to calm the situation but Liams not to fond of playing the role of a villain; he relents.

"The hell I am!" Liam bellows. Pointing an accusing finger Zayns way. "You fucking started it."

"Guys if you'd just let me— "

"Oh, sod off!" Zayn snips.

Removing himself from Louis' soft middle then turning to confront his supposed best mate, he resumes his rant.

"No one asked you to comment, _Lee-yum._ "

"Oh, what? Like your unnecessarily doing now, you git!" Liam snarls. Gnawing at his teeth.

I snivel away in slight fear, because never in my 14 years of knowing both Z and Li have I ever heard him make such an alarming sound.

Try as I might to cover my sudden panic, it was already too late. What with Zayn catching the sudden movement and in turn calling Liam out.

"Hey, _pup._ Tone it down with all the damn growling, would'ya! Your frightening Lou." Zayn barks. Now standing to his feet. Slowly stalking towards an deeply enraged Liam.

"Christ your gromless!"

"Um guys— " why are they biting at each others heads? It was a joke!

A joke thats turned sour...

"You know sometimes you can be such a prat!" Liam shouts.

He too rising to his full stature. Towering over Zayn by a mere 3 inches, as he raves. "Hell I don't even know why we ev-"

"Oh, what? You wanna go at it Payno!" Zayn declares. Shoving at Li's chest. Smirking Liam grips at the raven haired lads t-shirt. Coolly replying with a raised fist.

"I've been waiting to do this for a very long time now pretty boy. I'm gonna- "

"Liam. Zayn. Stop it!"

"No Lou. This fuckers- "

"I said, STOP!" Louis screams. Unshed tears stinging at icy blue eyes.

I feel like a screw up.

I try to do everything right. But I don't and get yelled at. I'm here trying my hardest but I guess I just can't do it.

It's as if I'm living in a dream. Nothing feels real. And it scares me!

Everything I look at seems fake.

It's like an exquisite painting. Something like say, the Mona Lisa. You can view the art, but couldn't touch it.

The feeling... it's horrible.

The sentiment that there is and will never be a day of peaceful harmony in my life. One day these two will turn their backs on me. I'll be all alone.

Surrounded by nothing but my thoughts of depression and a possible suicide, because well; I'm simply a failure in this thing called life.

My life... or... whatever's left of it...

"Lou?" Zayn warily questions at the same time Liam breathes, "Bear!"

Louis bleeds the salt of his soul as it pours from his eyes where clenched fists press blocking all that light.

"Stop fighting!" He weeps.

Rocking back and forth hugging his knees to his chest.

"Please?" he tries to reason.

Hoping the use of the magic word would make them see that he was the one at fault.

Not theirs. Never theirs...

"Please, I was only joking." he whimpers, breathlessly. Rubbing at the corners of sorrow-filled eyes.

"Fuck, Lou!" Zayn huffs. Scooting close to his weeping friend.

"I'm sorry. I'm... really, really sorry so pl-ease don't fight." Louis sobs even harder. Tiny, little fists tightly enclosed around Zayns t-shirt. Burying his face in the soft fabric.

"No, we're sorry princess. We just didn't want to lose you." Liam voices. He to kneeling down on one knee. Wrapping strong arms around the smaller boys form.

The air was calm as he sobbed into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching at his flannel jacket.

Liam holding the smaller boy in silence. Rocking him slowly as salty tears soaked his chest. But he didn't mind. Louis was his dear friend. His baby.

His beautiful, precious little boy.

"Just, please don't do it again. We're best mates. 'member?" He wept. Tears streaming from deep blue eyes, with loud- _heaving_ sobs. His teary orbs meeting Liam then Zayn, Louis reassures.

"I'll never leave you two. I love you both so much..." he slurs. Muttering the last part.

Though with how close the trio were sitting, the once feuding pair take in their beauties words with complete and utter ease.

Staggered grins etched out across one another's face, the duo declares. "We love you, Lou." they utter in usion, making the wispy haired boy blush at the sudden confession. Well,

That is until a voice speaks, cutting through the triad's touchy moment.

"But... I feel as though a punishment is in order."

And it's Zayn who speaks. Still a bit shaken up by Louis' failed attempt of a _' joke '._

"But- " Louis doesn't get to finish when Zayn holds up a single finger. Silencing him by tapping the bridge of his nose.

"No buts, love. You are to meet me in the art room once classes are finished." he states. Cocking his head to the side.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Louis mewls a tiny- barely audible, "Yes, daddy Z." before bowing his head in submission.

"Good boy." Zayn praises. Tucking loose strands of hair behind the brunettes ear.

Liam feels bad for the younger lad. Knowing full well Zayn won't give him not even an ounce of mercy after the stunt he pulled.

But he knows that Zayns only doing this to teach Louis a lesson...

Never upset your daddies.

Glancing to his left he notes Louis sadden, ocean blue eyes.

He's disappointed with himself. Liam just knows it. So, he does the first thing he could think of.

Trying to lighten the mood he speaks, "Lets eat, yeah?" He mutters.

Crawling over to a dejected Louis. Positioning himself directly behind his boy, giving him a cuddle.

And that's exactly what the trio does. Enjoying each others presence.

Louis seated on Liams lap and Zayn feeding him apple slices with caramel dipping, they enjoy what's left of their lunchtime.

 

*

 

~~***3rd person's pov*** ~~

 

It's 2:19 p.m.

Louis has finished all his classes for today. Now packing up his binder and pencil case when the last bell sounds.

He knows he has to meet Zayn in the art room.

Zayn specifically chose this room in particular because other than the art club members, no one is allowed in after hours.

But the meeting has been cancelled for today, due to the absence of their group leader.

Louis scurries out of the drama class doors, briskly walking towards his destination.

Smoothly avoiding any and all individuals that block his path as he approaches the art rooms door.

He slowly lifts his hand. Fists gently grazing the baby blue wooden door. He gets no reply, which is to be expected.

His daddy _is_ disappointed with his behavior earlier today.

Taking a deep breath of air he slowly opens the door.

He knows Zayns in here already. Hell he's sitting at what Louis assumes is one of the art members work area.

Zayns fly is undone and Louis can clearly make out the fat bulge that wants to leave its signature imprinted deep within him.

Still sitting at the painting station Zayn speaks.

"Get on your knees." he orders.

Dominate nature shining through as he rises to is feet.

Louis does as told. Getting into the submissive pose. Not wanting to make his daddy even more displeased.

Sitting on the backs of his legs with his head facing downward, in a prayer like motion.

Louis' heart thumps at an erratic pace when Zayns Nike clad feet come into his line of view.

He knows that by the way Zayns feet are positioned his punishment will no doubt be brutal.

"What did you do that was wrong, princess?" Zayn questions. A slight edge to his voice.

Louis whimpers at the tone. His body shrinking into itself and his palms flattening onto his thighs.

"I made you and daddy Li upset." Louis starts to snivel. Looking sad and a bit alarmed.

Louis knows Zayn is not to messed around with when he gets all dom-like on him.

"Yes, you did." Zayn murmurs lowly as he takes hold of the brunette.

Roughly pulling his head back by the little hairs behind his neck. Holding him still by grasping him by his throat with a gentle hand.

Zayn then whispering in his ear.

"Have you been a naughty boy?" he questions.

Sultry voice dropping with volume.

Louis nods his head once- twice, before muttering,

"I've been a bad boy, daddy." he sheepishly admits.

Blushing at the actuality that he has in fact been a naughty boy.

With Louis' nod alone, Zayn knows he is in the right submissive mindset for what he has planned next...

With a smirk, Zayn crouches down beside the submissive, little blue eyed boy. With fingers tangled in Louis' soft, light brown hair that's usually messy he hisses,

"Lie back and shut up! I'm going to make you cum until you can't breathe."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just got home from a 10 hour shift at work today but Aaaaye, first attempt at writting a full chapter! Ha, hope you've all enjoyed. Because next week comes le smut.
> 
> Well, until then.
> 
> -Adriana


	4. Stumblin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zouis sex !!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank pornhub, Chris Brown's song "beg for it", and my crappy imagination for helping me to come up with this shiiity excuse of a smut scene.
> 
> But aaaye, let me know what you guy's think as this is my first time writing something like this.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy !
> 
> -Adriana

* * *

 

  

 

  

 

"Za-yn!" I whimper out lowly as he steadily slips out of me for the umpteenth time. My body trembling with every deep- _antagonizingly_ slow stretch he gives me.

"T-take the ya-rn off, please! Want t-to-"

He moans. Effectively cutting me off.

Securely gripping at voluminous hips, before fiendishly plunging back into my well. Only to extract himself seconds prior.

The brutal motion forcing my body to react. Instantaneously jerking forward at such a ruthless action.

"Zayn isn't here at the moment." he says in mock speech.

"Would you like me to relay the message?" the raven haired stallion continues to speak. Hips not once halting their cruel velocity.

"Daddy— can't, I- _ahh_ " I moan. Unconsciously drawling out the sound.

Another harsh thrust being delivered to my backside as he pounds into me at an unsparing pace.

Hammering into my prostate.

I can feel myself tighten around him. Hole quivering and heart rate rising at lighting speed.

"Z!" I grate.

Desperately in need of release after twenty minutes of sinful teasing.

"If I take this off you'd come right away." Zayn grunts, pummeling zealously.

Holding my bod down by my shoulders with one hand. The other, reaching between succulent thighs.

Grabbing onto my willie. Pumping in tune to unyielding thrusts.

"Is it too much for you, baby?" Zayn questions.

His pitch showcasing concern. But I could deduce that he isn't in the least genuine in tone, as I know he is undoubtedly taunting me.

Purposely trying to rile me up.

Though, I can't speak. For all the air that I've consumed is suddenly knocked out of me when Zayn lifts muscular legs over broad shoulders.

"No!" I whine, crossing my hideous legs. Not wanting him to see the disgusting parts of me.

He reacts almost instantly. Swatting at my hands.

"Don't." Zayn begins. Resuming slow, shallow thrusts.

Drawing broken whines that tumbled from thin lips as the head of his cock grazes along my prostate.

"Don't you dare hide yourself away from me, Lou." he whispers— _yells_. Voice ruff and stony.

"Do it again and I'll worsen your punishment." he presses, licking at plump lips.

I heard the words he spoke of. But I... just this once, I had to disobey such an order. Disobey my daddy.

I took action. Ignoring said warnings.

Trying to shield myself from the heated gaze being directed towards none other than myself.

Still not penchant of the idea of him seeing them. Seeing my flaws. An endless array of inadequacies.

'I'm too disgusting!', my thoughts taunt. Leaving me a bit disdained. Notions running amok.

Not noticing when Zayn releases an animalistic growl. Snatching both my wrists.

"I warned you, princess." he taunts. Stopping the erratic movements of his hips to tug at his leather belt.

Easily removing the semi-harmless item and grabbing both my wrists as he brings my arms above my head.

Tying me down with the help of just a mere Tommy Hilfiger belt and the desk tables leg.

"Zay— Zayn?" I whimper.

Momentarily confused as to what he is doing until I attempted to position my arms in a more comfortable stance, that I realize I couldn't move my limbs.

No. Anything but that.

Anything but _this._

"No. I'll be good!" I cry. Big- _fat_ tears springing from my eye sockets as I plead for mercy.

Mercy that I knew wouldn't be granted. No, not in the least.

"I promise, Zayn! Daddy, I'll be a good boy. Please— "

He delivers a harsh blow to my back side.

I could feel the air move as his arm thrashed through the space between the table and my bottom.

The force being so great, I let out a high pitched squeal. My body surging forward. Wincing in slight twinge.

"I gave a warning Lou." Zayn stood simpering. Knowing that what he said was true.

Knowing that his words were final...

"And you choose to ignore it." he growls, nipping at my bottom lip.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, for I am not Liam. Those tears won't work on me. Just so you know."

He's not going to release my limbs now is he? I had done wrong. I knew I had. But, what was there left to do but accept punishment? 

"Daddy I— " I'm at a loss for words as we lock lips.

I react, whining at the feel of his tongue sliding into my mouth.

Massaging my tongue ever so slightly as we kiss. He embraces me in the passion and the movement of our lips.

Our tongues so fluent that they feel as though they are one. As if _we_ were one.

A mingling of souls. A sharing of hearts...

Zayn and I, at this very moment were that of one. One body. One spirit. Connected in one of the most intimate of ways.

At this very moment I am at my most vulnerable. And quite shockingly... I'm completely okay with that discovery, simply because he is here.

Because they are here, to uplift me. To keep me rooted...

I always feel better whenever Z or Li are around.

I'm in a happy place when my boy's are right there beside me. And well, that makes me feel safe. Happy. Content even...

That's all I ever wanted for someone. Anyone really.

That wanderlust feeling of safety, security, and comfort. Was that ever too much to ask for?

"Say my name." Zayn's seraphic voice slurs. Snapping me out of any and all antagonizing thoughts. Leaving a wet trail of kisses down my neck.

And yet, I can't speak. Jaw going slack as he picks up the pace.

God, he feels so good on top of me, but I'm at my limit. I can't possibly hold it in much longer at this rate. He has to let me come!

"Say. My. Fucking. Name." he grunts.

Hips harshly snapping into my abused hole with each and every word that he speaks. Repeatedly impaling me with his thick rod.

'Oh my god!' Daddy please, keep doing that.

Love your big hands all over my bum. Bite me. Punish me with your daddy cock- uhn this feels so good! I'm not gonna last.

"Daddy, _please_." I whimper. Tangling both legs around his back. Rutting against his thing.

"Zayne, you're gonna put me over the edge." I desperately try to warn him. Not knowing how much my body could endure, I'm gonna die. He's going to kill me.

Death by an intense session of ass shots... what an headliner that'd be.

"Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you." he snaps. Spreading my legs further apart. Thrusting into me slow and intensely.

"Really badly!" I all but scream. Voice raw and broken from this brutal punishment.

"Da-ddy, please. I want it. Need to get it. Gotta have it." He simpers. Happy to see me begging for his cock. Pleading for release.

"What do you want baby boy." he questions with a smug smile. Already knowing the answer. He just wants me to beg for it.

"Cum!" I whine. Praying he'd untie the yarn from my tired, weeping cock and give me release.

"Wanna cum, daddy. Zayne please, drill my hole. Fill me up. Wanna be full of you." I groan with immense need.

"Do you think bad boys deserve to cum?" he questions.

Slowly pulling ample bum cheeks apart and watching ever so fervently as his fat cock bewitchingly slides in and out of my tight heat.

"Answer me!" he bellows. Picking up his pace once again, when I didn't give him an answer quick enough.

"No, daddy." I sob, as he loosens the yarn. Not completely but just enough. Smooth and unblemished hands tugging at my prick.

"Bad boys don't deserve to cum." I breathe. Feeling completely and utterly wrecked.

"I don't deserve to cum..." I saying. Muttering the last part to myself, though I knew for a fact he heard me.

But what neither one of us heard was the rattle of a doorknob being twisted open.

An innocent bystander left standing frozen in place at the sight of such a scandalous scene taking place at his very own art station.

"Then that's your answer. Now, sit back and enjoy the ride." Zayn smirks.

Increasing the speed of his thrusts, until the movements almost became that of a blur.

I was submerged with the need to be full. I wanted to be filled- _stuffed_ to the brim. And right now, Zayn was the man for the job.

"Daddies gonna fill you up while fucking your tight cunt, baby boy. Make you scream with my big dick, yeah?"

'Oh, please!' I almost shout. Mentally whining to none other than myself.

Pound into me harder.

I want you to cum so hard that I could still feel your cock pulsing inside of me several days from now. God, I'm close... so, _so_ close!

Dimly, was I aware of the sound of his balls slapping against my bum as he repeatedly plunged his thick- _hot_ rod into my heat.

'Yes, punish me! I've been a bad boy!' I inwardly mewl as blunt nails dug into my shoulder blades.

In a daze I strained to meet his thrusts. Pressing back against him.

Though our movements were not in the least in sync, our bodies gyrate. Moving like they do in Babylon.

I closed my eyes as he rams into me harder.

Eliciting a loud moan from Zayn as I tightened around him. Feeling that delicious pressure building.

"I love it when I can feel you squeeze around me!" he whimpers.

Shoving his rod into me over and over again. Repeatedly jamming into that delicious spot.

"Shit! So fucking tight, baby."

Little " uhn and uhnm 's " tumbling from both our mouths like a game of ninepins. My stomach fluttering and balls tightening.

'I'm gonna cum!' is the last thing I could think of before my vision grew hazy and I exploded.

"Yeah, ah! I'm... I'm cum-ming. Da-uhn!" Breathing hard, I fucked into his hand.

Making it my goal to cover it with my thick, creamy, cum and then licking it off of his fingers.

This set Zayn off and soon I could feel him pounding me. **Hard**.

A few more thrusts and he started to cum.

I could feel his hot jizz oozing out of me as he finished fucking my hole with long, slow, strokes.

"Fuck, Lou!" he pants. Slowly composing himself from the intense orgasm.

 

*

 

"Did I do a good job, daddy Z?" I question. Voice undoubtedly drained. I'm sleepy.

"Yes, baby boy." he praises, kissing at my sweaty forehead. Not yet pulling out of me as his cock begins to soften.

"Did such a good job for daddy, yeah?" he smiles, lazily ruffling at my already ruined hair. I huff.

Sluggishly leaning into his palm as sleep threatens to take me away into the uncharted island also known as Dreamland, I drawl.

"Is... is my punishment o-ver now daddy. Or am I still in trou-ble for being a naughty boy?" I shakily question. Fearing a possible round two, because I am just that tired.

"Yes, princess. It's-"

The sound of something heavy being dropped interrupts his speaking and I jump at the noise. Cowering into Zayn's sweat covered chest.

I wait a few seconds before peering over his shoulder.

My eyes shifting from the object innocently lying on the tiled flooring to the mysterious intruder.

Unconsciously releasing a gasp at the very sight of them. My irises trained in on the most beautiful boy I've ever seen.

There wasn't a single piece of hair on his head that didn't seem to loop up and curl around another one, creating a thick bundle of curls. I would love to run my fingers through it.

And his eyes... god his eyes.

They were enthralling. Like the sparkling color of an emerald gem.

They were a mossy green, but also ocean blue with dashes of chestnut brown speckled in his irises.

And for some reason, they looked like they had seen a lifetime, when in reality they had only seen a fraction of it.

And just, wow was he breathtaking.

"What the hell do you want, pal?" Zayn growls. Shielding my naked body from the strangers hard inspection as he blinks in surprise.

Curly's eyes held shock but he said nothing as he spins on the backs of his heels. Swiftly exiting the room.

Leaving an annoyed Zayn, a star-struck and confused me, and my "The Life and Career of David Beckham" autobiography lying on the cold hard ground.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd scene.
> 
> That's a rap.
> 
> Zayn, Louis good work on that 6th take. Took a while to get such a masterpiece, but I think this was the one. Such ability. Such chemistry. Such passion. Just--ahh-
> 
> G'job today boy's. Good job.


	5. Friend's with a Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship marks a life even more deeply than love. Love risks degenerating into obsession, friendship is never anything but sharing."
> 
> ― Elie Wiesel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Short filler...

* * *

 

       

 

       

 

       

 

It's been a week since the incident in the art room and I haven't seen the curly haired lad since.

Some of you must be thinking things like "oh, the slut has found a new target, aye!" or something along those lines.

But I want you to know, my intentions in wanting to find him aren't ill-mannered.

Really they're not even the slightest bit whorish.

It's not like I want to ask him to do naughty things with me.

( · **Rule number one** : never ask the client for _' favors '_ of any kind. )

It's just. . .

I want to apologize to him for walking in on me and Zayn doing _those_ types of things.

I mean, it was my fault Z reacted the way he did...

If only I had spoken up to tell the two I was merely joking about then maybe, just maybe, the scene that had taken place in the art room that day would never have even happened.

Gosh. I'm such a screw up...

What if I blinded him? What if he's traumatized!?

I mean, I was once in his shoes. And believe me when I say, I was truly shocked.

Gob smacked even! Frozen where I stood.

Drool slipping down the sides of my mouth. And my jaw practically dropping onto slick- _wooden_ flooring, at the sight of Zayn's thing sliding in and out of Liam's hole one new years eve night.

 

**~~...Flashback...~~ **

  _2 years ago  
_

The three of us were invited to Grimshaws 'Grand-Slam New Year's Eve House Party' a couple of years back. . . _well_ -

Liam and Zayn were invited.

And I don't think Nick approved of me being present at his special event.

I know for certain, Nick doesn't quite like the fact that those two choose to even be associated with someone as revolting as me...

Anyway, as I was saying before I unnecessarily went off topic, Zayn and Li invited me as both their plus one.

Simply because they're selfish meanies! Well,

There's that and the fact that they wouldn't, under any circumstances leave me home alone on a dreary Saturday night with nothing to do, other than watch football documentaries of that dashing midfielder, Cristiano Ronaldo.

Oh, what a dazzling life I live.

Such fun. Much excitement!

We set a time for them to pick me up at around, say 9:15-ish.

But those two being the air heads that they are showed up 3 hours earlier than the time previously discussed, to help pick out a _' cute party outfit '_   for me.

Said raiment of choice consisted of my tight navy blue skinny jeans. A white t-shirt with red, white, and blue horizontal stripes and my white toms.

Cute, right?

We arrived at the two story home in exactly 1 hour and 58 minutes after 9. Or, as Zayn likes to call it, _fashionably late._

As we stepped out of Liam's Lexus RX, I immediately took note of the litter of beer bottles and clothes that were strewn about on the lawn.

People dispersed in clusters; simply sitting around outside either making out or just talking.

As we make our way across the lawn there are people stumbling on the broad driveway or in the yard, making mud pies.

I saw a group of individuals pan into view as the front door eased open.

The party was raging!

Everyone's spirit, on a magnifying high.

The music, borderline deafening and the scene chaotic.

There were teens all dancing and drinking abound.

There were billiards played by boys, none distracted by the noise.

Couples were making out and were inhibited.

Individuals easily weaving through the population of their peers. Their focus set on finding a new activity of some sort.

My senses were now put on high alert as I've somehow managed to loose sight of both Li and Z about 30 to 35 minutes into the celebration.

The large amount of alcohol mixed with the ever present anxiety I seem possessed was already beginning to take a bit of a toll on me.

I was at a loss on what to do.

People were continuously brushing up against me as they stumble about.

Drunk and disoriented.

I could feel the bass in my chest.

The smell of cigarette smoke, booze, vomit, and the unmistakable scent of sex mixing in with stale air.

I felt sick.

I was afraid!

I got the occasional hot and cold flashes, followed by the dreaded shakes and short comings of breath.

I curl my fist into a tight ball.

Silently praying that the act of doing so would somehow soothe me.

But instead my stomach churns. And I think it plans on vomiting sometime soon.

Being lost sucks.

There's nothing more lonely.

Nothing that brings more desolation to the soul than being lost and on the verge of panic and constant paranoia.

I needed to find those two or else I'd faint!

Making my way through the unfamiliar home, I stumble about downstairs for a bit.

Desperately trying to seek out my comfort - zones.

When I came to the conclusion of the two not being present on the houses first level flooring, I begin my journey upstairs.

Semi- dodging the many wondering hands trying to cop-a-feel of my backside.

Compared to when we first got inside Nicks place, downstairs was already super hot and sticky with extremely loud- _thumping_ music.

Whereas up here, the temperatures a bit chilly and the music... not so loud.

The first room I check just so happens to be the utility closet.

And unless the two were teeny- _tiny_ ants scouring for food there's no way both Zayn and Li could fit into such a compact place, such as this.

The next room I check; I note that it's a bit dark inside the unknown room.

Little specks of light being projected into the gloomy atmosphere.

The dim glow of what my intoxicated sightings made out to be seen as fireflies.

But the thought soon evaporates into thin air as realization dawns on me.

The alarming scent of the dreaded narcotics Dilaudid and Roxicodone were wafting through the air...

And in that moment, right then and there, did I know exactly where I was...

Zayn warned me about people like these.

Says I'm too easily swayed and would no doubt be peer pressured into doing such an undiscriminating act, such as doing drugs.

He told me that if I were ever at a party, there would no doubt be drug dealers present.

Heck; even deemed it a necessity, beings like these to attend such an outing.

Zayn informed me that those type's of people were a weird and dangerous group of individuals, who might have been lurking in a dark corner deep in the shindig or upstairs in one of the bedrooms. Well,

This room in particular as far as I've concluded.

So, without even thinking twice I slammed the door shut and sprinted my way down the hall.

My vision blinding as I rushed through the narrow space and forcing my way in an what I'd assumed was an unaccompanied room.

Once I caught my breath I turned from the wooden entrance to take a gander at the rooms Knick-knacks and other objects.

My oceanic blues wondering from the fairy lights strewn across white- _eggshell_ ceiling walls, to the mini arts and crafts station positioned directly on the left hand side of the average sized room.

My gaze travelling from the ten gallon fish tank. It's blue gravel, plastic plants, and miniature skeleton with a sword though it's chest.

Bubbles rising from an air pump that would fill the pirates skull to the queen sized bed where I paled.

Raising a hand to cover my fragile beating heart, as I took in the disconcerting scene in front of me...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #wesupportlouis


	6. Anger without a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Childhood should be carefree, playing in the sun; not living a nightmare in the darkness of the soul. "
> 
> -Dave Pelzer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: in this chapter contains themes such as graphic abuse, swearing, paddles/ leather belts, drug use, and whorephodia.]

* * *

 

      

 

                  

 

      

 

 **·** **continued ·**

 

His cute little butt bouncing up and down as he finds rhythm in his hips. Liam rocking to and fro onto Z's thing.

Zayn, himself, a moaning mess as the raven haired lad idolly nibbles along his companions jawline.

A clear sign that he's reached his peak.

I didn't understand it...

What is it about his expression when he's about to cum, or his face while he pounds into Liams heat at such an unsparing rate, that is so sexy?, I wonder.

When he's doing that to me, I bet I look ridiculous...

Disheveled and sweaty; while he looks like a God that's just descended from the earths sky.

Liam and Zayn— , everything they do is just so mesmerizing and could you blame me.

I couldn't help but stand in the midst of shadows gawking- _admiring_ such enthralling beauty being created in that very room.

Greek, _god-like_ features contorting into that of immense pleasure as both, Z and Li's, orgasms drew near.

Teeth biting on plump lips, those same delectable lips that were massaging at my rim a few days prior.

The act in term making me cum where I stood like the perverted creep I am. Waiting until the two have cooled down from both their highs to join in on the fun.

 

 **·** **Present-time ·  
**

 

I blush at the remembrance of the hot scene...

Steadily walking back towards my place, seeing as I've seemed to have _' misplaced '_ my board due to Calvin and his gang of delinquents.

They were shouting profanities my way as they chased me around and about school grounds.

I had no other choice but to run.

Z and Li both had baseball practice and although I'd usually wait in the stands like the obedient little man I am. Mother requested of me to be home early today. And who am I to ever turn down a request as important as the one my own flesh and blood has bestowed onto me...

I knew whatever it was mother acquired from me couldn't possibly be good. No, not in the least.

She most likely wanted me back home so early to help with _calming_ herself...

That same type of calming that results in my current bruises.

The colours changing from their yellowish- _green_ to their sickly mixture of black, purple, and Oxford blue.

I shuffled down the street. My baby blues flickering back and forth in overbearing waves of worry.

Every opening and closing door— every shrill bird cry caused me to jump.

My hand unconsciously tightening around my rucksack as I quicken my pace.

The sound of a car whizzing from behind forces me to turn around, though hesitantly.

My heart froze and my stomach turned icy as I saw a black Audi R8 coupe lumbering down the street.

An unknown assailant operating it from behind tinted windows.

My stomach churns at the thought of Calvin and his crew following me home yet again; but I keep my composure, hurrying my steps.

I walk at an even quicker pace. Practically sprinting up the sidewalk, not wanting whoever this person maybe behind the wheel to get me.

But as much as I was frightened of whomever it was that currently lay operating the vehicles motor, that possibly wanted to capture me; I was much more afraid of what faith awaited me once home.

See, I live in a household where a spanking is the first response to disobedience.

The motto is 'beat first, explain later.'

Well, explaining doesn't seem to be the more accurate term for her.

The appropriate wording for her aftercare towards me is isolation.

She would spank first then discuss the issues later. . . . _My_ issues, later.

Needless to say I have many memories— _experiences_ of getting locked away in the 'cell room' and my butt being spanked.

There is no 10 swats and then you're done now go do your chores. No, it was an ordeal of indeterminate lengths.

More often than not with myself and me mom shut up in a room together. My mother spanking the daylights out of me.

See, these spankings, they were not that of _'discipline'..._

They were not short— _sharp_ reminders of what I had done wrong. They were a blur of both terror and pain.

They were my mother indulging in her anger and frustration to their fullest and at her own children's expense.

Hitting me with with quick jabs and blows.

Repeatedly ranting and raving between the many, many rounds of furious swats that would continue on for however long she felt fit. For as she's reminded me time and time again, I deserve all the beatings she gives to me because I'll never be anything other than _'a useless, little dirty whore'._

My stepfather, Mark Tomlinson, he. . .he left me. Deserted me, with her...

I believe he couldn't live with her emotional abuse. So he vanished into thin air, like one of Houdini's magic tricks.

He didn't just leave my mother, he left me. His only child.

He left without so much as a backwards glance.

I don't even know if he even feels bad at all, he just cut me off.

I haven't heard from the man in years. If he was dead, I wouldn't have any knowledge of it.

You know... -

When I was younger, I'd always thought when someone who is supposed to love you unconditionally leaves, what a person would do in that type of situation?

But now, several years later, I've realized that you don't do anything.

My mother... she always used to tell me "it's got nothing to do with you, boo. This is between mommy and daddy." she would say with her most convincing smile.

And though she tried so hard to assure me, deep down in my heart I knew I couldn't believe her.

At a young age; I'd seen just how toxic my parents relationship really was.

My mother and father would fight almost constantly when I was a child.

Drinking was often my father's way of dealing with the physical and emotional abuse he'd suffered.

While I was a child, before the age of six, I remember seeing my dad with a broken nose or a black eye on two different occasions.

There was an incident one time where his back was almost broken; putting him in the hospital for about 9 weeks once. That's almost two months...

As I grew older, I realized daddy wasn't happy living a life with us. And trying to make mommy happy all the time by working hard at the factory and buying her all these expensive, materialistic things was really taking a toll on him.

I guess one day he couldn't take it anymore and he just up and vanished. Leaving mother in the dust, just like me.

I blamed myself for what happened for many years of my childhood. That is until I accepted that the same thing could have happened to any child at that age.

I realized, that there are far worse things happenimg out there in this cruel, _unusual_ world.

There are men, women, children dying every waking moment.

Individuals struggling oh so hard to maintain the essence of life.

I realized since then that I shouldn't let such a small thing like my depression effect me as much as it did in the past.

Now, I sort of suppress those memories. But I'll never forget what happened. How everything changed when he walked out that front door.

My life got flipped turned upside down. And some cold— _lonely_ nights I sit and wonder; was what happened in the past all my fault ...?

My mother, as you know now, was the one who dished out the punishments.

And when she spanked, it was in anger.

The punishments; they ranged from spankings, to kneeling in dry rice, to being locked in the basement.

Mom seemed to love using the paddle but the switch and belt were always options.

If she didn't have the paddle within reach, she'd usually use that black leather belt.

She'd hung one in almost every hallway, room, and closet door. It had but one purpose. And that was to inflict incredible pain on my bottom.

I dont know...

Maybe it was the color of my butt and thighs or how many welts and bruises that made the bite of the belt even more brutal than the last.

All I know is that she starts on my butt and moves to where cheeks meet thighs & spends a long time at the "sit spot."

Then it is on to my thighs. And boy does it make you jump when that wooden paddle hits the soft area of your upper leg.

It's really bad in the summer when I have to wear jorts and skinny jeans to cover the black and blue areas on the backs of my legs.

And of course, no one ever suspects a thing.

Neither Liam nor Zayn know of the punishments she inflicts upon me. And as long as I decide to continue living life; I'll make sure they never will.

See, when she is around other people, it was like she painted on a whole new persona.

Once upon a time, not long ago, mother baked these white chocolate/ macadamia nut cookies & a batch of brownies for us three, one marvel movie night back at my place.

Though unlike Zayn and Liam's pastries; my batch of sweets contained spit, chunks of chewed up food, and whatever else she'd put in her mouth at the time.

It was disgusting having to swallow it all down but I've no other choice.

If I didn't eat it, then either Li or Z would & I will not stomach the sight of them munching on such vile, inducing things.

I snap out of my thoughts as my house came into view.

-

There it stood, set far back from the curb, beneath three tower pines.

It was white plaster with a brown tile roof and castillian wrought iron intimidatingly drawn over rectangular windows. The building itself surrounded by a very weed-choked courtyard.

I watched as my own hands struggle against the door as they pushed it open. The metal handle feeling icy— _cold_ around angular digits.

Taking a deep breath I sluggishly stroll through the front door.

Anxiously turning my head every which way trying to seek out the guardian that wished to do nothing but cause me great pain.

But I needn't look much further because there she emerged, barreling down the hallway.

A foreign object I couldn't quite decipher in time discretely hidden close at her side. Only then, when she stood directly 3 feet infront of my huddled in form could I make out the oregon of the devices domain.

"How dumb can you be, you dirty cock-sucking whore?" she'd spoken with as much venom and disgust she could produce.

I pay no mind to her words as instead my eyes zoom in on the object tightly enclosed in her hand.

I knew she'd grab that belt out of the hallway closet rooms door no less than a second after my opening the living rooms only passageway; and in a flash, I was led to my bedroom.

A spanking by mom was generally the same ritual.

Pants or (sometimes) skirt down and then hearing the same old never ending lecture of how much of a shit child I am.

From there she'd then pull my panties down and went on to explain how she didn't want to spank me, but it's the consequences for not obeying her. Even though I've done nothing wrong.

After that I knew to bend over her knees.

At times like these she would generally say a few short words of wisdom to me,

"I'm going to make sure you feel this one." she told me in an eerily, yet somehow loving tone of voice as all to soon she began to unleash her wrath.

You know, there's something about the first smack of that leather belt that makes me feel... well; I don't even know how to explain it. I'm so tired.

It seems to take about not even a half a second for the pain to overwhelm your entire body. By that time you felt the second one the pain increases exponentially. Well, it used to;

But now... now I feel nothing.

I feel like I'm a ghost.

A lost spirit, ya'know?

Like I'm not apart of the real world. Part of this world.

It's like. . . I'm falling.

Plummeting down a dark and bottomless shaft. Just wondering if and when my fall will ever be caught.

And as I look back to where I fell from, (the same place where I know I need to get back to) I can see it receding further into the distance.

That proverbial light becoming dimmer and dimmer, while the shaft into which I am still hurling into becomes deeper— _darker_ and all the more enveloping.

Surrounding me in a world of nothingness.

 

 

 

 

> "I couldn't be with people and I didn't want to be alone. Suddenly my perspective whooshed and I was far out in space, watching the world.
> 
> I could see millions and millions of people, all slotted into their lives; then I could see me-I'd lost my place in the universe.
> 
> It had closed up and there was nowhere for me to be. I was more lost than I had known it was possible for any human being to be." ,

 

the famous qoute I revisit every contemplating night by none other than: Marian Keyes, from her award winning book entitled, Anybody Out There? suddenly makes an appearance within my mindset.

I think this is because either my body is either shutting down because I'm dead tired, mother's blows are wearing me out. Or my depression is leading into that dark, inescapable place.

That dark— _creepy_ cellar place down in the basement.

It's the only place where I know someone as repulsive as me belongs, but at the same time it is also a setting I do not wish to ever set foot in again. But of course I have no say in that matter of subject.

The isolation room, that place is both a paradise and a war-zone.

It's like being locked in a room with no light, windows, or door.

It's so dark that a person couldn't see ones hands in front of their face; let alone find a way out.

It's very comforting; yet oh so depressing.

My skin crawled and I glanced down at my hands, noting that the small blond hairs on my arms standing on all high ends of dumbfound.

I wasn't to shocked in the discovery of my skin being deathly pale nor was I perplexed of the cold hard fact that all I could hear was a faint whooshing noise. Shocking, right? Not.

 _'God,'_ I thought to nobody but myself, _'I'm about to pass out—_

Everything went black and the next thing I knew my body went rigid across my mothers legs.

My limbs sprawled about all around me. I was out like a light bulb... I'll shine again later. Or maybe in a few hours. Hell possibly even the next day.

All I knew for certain was whenever it'd be that I'd awaken from this never-ending nightmare called life; on each of my bum cheeks there would be great purple welts that will only inflame over the upcoming weeks ahead.

So you of course know what that means, right?

Yep, that's right!

More sweatpants and comfy underwear shopping for me.

But, now I won't be able to do my job on my stomach anymore infront of the boys for awhile.

 _Bummer_... 

All the other men I let taint my body, they won't bat a eyelash at the bruises in fact they'll probably contribute in make them ten times worse.

Liam and Zayn, they'll go mental if they see marks like these again! But this time I have a method that will make these marks indistinguishable. It'll be like they never even existed.

Like mother never land a hand on this tarnished body...

Only you and I will know the truth of what happened on this exact day. So please, for the love of God; please don't tell the boys!

This'll be our little secret, yeah?

Nobody else has to know. For it's just as the saying goes,

  ** _"Just because you don't see the marks or scars,_ _doesn't mean that they're not there."_**

_So_ _lets just pretend this all never happened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a depressed state of mind when writing this chapter.
> 
> I was basically fretting over my health state and became a bit depressive because I realized life is short asf, so now I'm having a bit of an existential life crisis.
> 
> The immense fret of suddenly dying turned into that of an anxiety attack and so I just whipped out my phone after awhile and just typed what all it was I was feeling about my life (then and now), and transitioned those words into that of Louis life, hence why some sentences may seem a bit cut off or rushed maybe.
> 
> Idkr...
> 
> It was kindda hard trying to type this all out and I cried a total of two times whilst re-reading and semi-editing this chapter.  
> Why do I do this to my self!? Idkr.
> 
> But anyway,
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed this small glimpse into our little Lou's life, even though the environment at his home is without a doubt dysfunctional; he's fighting to survive!
> 
> Annnd just remember that, when times get tough you'll have to fight through some bad days just so you can earn the best days in your life.
> 
> P.s.s. if you haven't already guessed it, I'm going through some personal issues with myself so I don't think I'll be writing on any of my stories for awhile... I really need to sort myself out before I start writing any more depressive shit like this, buuut yeah; I'm taking a small break.
> 
> Welp, that is all. Thanks again for reading!
> 
> All the love,
> 
> Charliee & Adri

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write about prostitute Louis. And here it is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy !  
> XD


End file.
